


Experience Counts for Something

by Rozilla



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Jane Foster, Clit Play, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Genderfluid Thor, Genderplay, Hentai Inspired, Love, Loving Thor, Sex Magic, Trust, bisexual Jane Foster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane was surprised at Thor's new female body- but pretty keen to explore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience Counts for Something

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm sad the new female Thor isn't THE Thor but with the same powers Loki has (to become Lady Loki), but hey ho. I'm still pretty happy about the news. So happy in fact, I wrote this! There's a little homage to LA Blue Girl and Bible Black (to a power that some of the female characters have in those series), but otherwise it's all done with love, trust and all that jazz.

The new body took a lot of getting used to- for both of them- but it occurred to Jane that if Thor had been the pinnacle of human (Asgardian, whatever) physical perfection as a man, as a woman he was... well, a goddess.

'You still desire me in this form?' Thor sounded cautious, his new voice still husky and melodic, but definitely different from before. He was tugging at his t-shirt which could barely contain his new chest. He sounded so damn cute Jane wanted to pinch his cheeks!

'Are you kidding?' Jane laughed, but not unkindly 'You're... beautiful. Like... I don't even know where to begin!'

He was like something off of a Heavy Metal cover, even wearing sweats and a loose tee. He ought to be wearing some impractical chain-mail bikini and wielding a sword astride a badly airbrushed dragon. Or something. He was just perfect.

'We might need to go bra shopping,' Jane sat closer to him, taking his hand 'none of mine will cut it. You're...uh... kinda big.'

'I am,' he chuckled, weighing his new breasts in his hands 'they are rather lovely if I do say so myself!'

'So can all Asgardians do this?' She placed a hand on his thigh – still thick and strong.

'No, 'tis a gift I am lucky to possess. I have not used it since my youth- when we needed to trick the giant Thrym. My brother could also change into a maiden- or at least the illusion of one. I am still Thor, still a man but now I am... woman also.'

Jane looked into his eyes, the same blue as before, the same look of love and kindness... it was Thor alright. Her Thor. 'Can I... kiss you?' She asked, cautious at his reaction.

He looked back at her. 'I should like that,' he replied, leaning in. She realised that she had got so used to the beard that kissing without one was a surprise at first- but the softness of his lips and the quick swipe of a tongue soon cleared her mind. It was so warm, so gentle, yet there was a force behind it that she had grown to love and crave. When they broke apart she was surprised to see him flushed and panting slightly

'I underestimated you again Jane, I am a fool.'

'Yeah you are,' she smiled and bit her lip 'physicists are some of the kinkiest people alive. Trust me. I went to a fetish club in Virginia once and saw half the faculty from Culver there!' Thor looked a little bemused but didn't ask.

'Basically, I'm saying that this doesn't bother me in the slightest. It's the opposite actually... I'm kinda falling for you all over again.'

'As am I,' he reached for her, lifting her chin 'I had often wondered what it was like... to experience what you do when I pleasure you.'

'You've never tried it before?' She raised her eyebrows.

'No, to my loss clearly.'

'Well, trust me, lady-sex is the best- so long as you're with someone who knows what they're doing obviously.' She leaned down to reach under the bed and pulled out a dufflebag, setting it aside before his could ask. 'Now,' she stood before him, entangling her fingers in his hair (still long and dark-gold) 'leave it to me okay?'

'Of course,' he lifted his arms so Jane could drag the t-shirt up over his arms. Holy hell... he was bare underneath, his new breasts were firm, round and beautiful, the nipples hardening under her gentle touch. She slowly circled one with her finger, leaning in to stroke the other with her tongue. His light gasps somewhere just above her head, his hands reaching around her waist to pull at her pyjama bottoms. She stopped to grab his wrists 'You first remember? Just relax.'

He moved his hands away- reluctantly- and leaned back to watch her continue. Her kisses on the swell of his breast making him shake and sigh, taking a harsh breath when she pinched a nipple quite suddenly. 'Good?' She asked, a little breathless herself. 'Very,' he gasped 'it's... it's wonderful.' She knelt down to apply the gentlest of suction, the nipple puckering slightly making Thor cry out, his new voice an aching moan that only served to spur her on. She repeated her suckling on the other breast, reaching to between his legs, the fabric warm and wet from his arousal. 'Jane-' he gasped 'this... I cannot-'

'It's going to get better,' she chuckled, pulling away from him 'lift your hips.' He did so, letting her pulled down the sweats and cast them aside. Wow. She had to take a minute to just marvel at him. His wide hips, strong thighs, long tapering legs- she definitely had a thing for tall people. Not hard for her- she was pretty short anyway. She gently parted his thighs and touched her fingers to him, where he was practically gushing. 'Oh god,' she breathed 'it's been a while since I've done this on someone else-' Thor just made gasping little whimpers, with each gentle stroke of his new clit, clearly too lost to object to her inexperience. He seemed to enjoy it, so what the hell? She pushed him gently so that he lay backwards and held her hand to his leg to keep him spread apart for her, her fingers still stroking and teasing. She could feel a faint tremble in his legs and looking up to his face, she saw his eyes were closed, cheeks blushing red and lips parted with every gasp of pleasure. 'More?' She asked, feeling pretty wet herself by now, he simply nodded and his hands darted up to softly run over his breasts. 'I had- I had no idea... Jane please!' She knelt between his legs, taking in the view before her- surprised slightly by the soft downy blonde hair- and leaning in to breathe against him. Thor gave a long, sighing moan when she finally pressed her tongue to him, lapping at the little nub (so it seems Asgardian women are not all that different to humans then?) until he was bucking up his hips and murmuring in Aesir. It didn't take a linguist (or a cunning linguist! HA!) to work out what he was saying. She wrapped her arms around his legs until with a shuddering groan she felt him come against her lips, tongue flickering still until she felt him ride it out and gently push her head away. 'Had enough?' Jane looked up and... well, he looked pretty wrecked. The way his chest heaved with each breath was doing wonders for her- she just had to feel that against her. She unceremoniously stripped off her vest and shorts to lie on top of him, those firm breasts feeling so good against her own. She had half a mind to be jealous of his figure- but quickly forgot when he placed a gentle hand on the small of her back. 'Thank you... that... was...' he managed, before giving up and letting his head loll back against the bed. Jane chuckled and pressed a little kiss to his lips 'I'm not done yet! You okay to keep going?' He lifted his head, blonde hair pooling around his shoulders, and grinned 'I should return the favour?'

'No, you did that when you were a guy- in body I mean.'

'Then what is your suggestion?' She got off of him to lean down and open the duffle bag, she rummaged for a while before producing a series of straps and what appeared to be a false member. Thor raised an eyebrow, then a wide smile- an idea forming.

'It's a shame I can't get a real one... I often wonder what it's like to be a guy. Not permanently...' Jane looked at him 'what? What're you smiling at?'

'Lots of things, but I have an idea- if you're amenable?'

'Depends...' He sat up, Jane warming at the sight of his breasts, reaching out to touch them again. The smoothness of the skin, the heat beneath her hand, his taught long belly and all the way down- if this was permanent then she could definitely live with it. 'Trust me Jane,' he whispered, pointing to the strap on 'that will not be needed.'

She did trust him, she trusted him with everything- he'd earned it. She placed the toy back in her bag under the bed. She was feeling slightly desperate now, her clit throbbing and could feel a warm pulse in her centre that grew hotter with each rise and fall of those pretty magnificent breasts. He sat up and place two fingers to her clit, growling slightly at her wetness, using strokes so light it made her whimper. There seemed to be a pattern to his touch, she tried to follow it before the pleasure began to overwhelm her. He pressed his lips to her ear and muttered something- not in Aesir, she knew it well enough to recognise it by now, but it sounded vaguely familiar to her- then everything went strangely white. Her vision blurred, whatever had ignited before now blazed right from clit right up into her belly and up her spine. She'd never felt like this- there was power here, but still a sense of being swept up, of her breath catching in her lungs, her eyes brimmed with tears and her legs threatened to buckle and give way. Something was happening between her legs and when she dared to look, what she saw gave way to a strange mix of fear and fascination. 'What... did you just do?'

'A spell, one to help you feel how I feel when I am within you. Now you can know my pleasure as I have known yours- please- it's alright.' Her clit had grown, tall and thick and proud and- _oh god this looks so ridiculous_ she was surprised that any rational thought remained _this isn't right!_

'In me, please, my love, please!' Thor rarely begged and oh she could definitely get used to it, he begged the same way she did. He knew how to make her writhe and buck beneath his touch, begging for him to fill her, and he'd given her the chance to turn to the tables on him! _Oh I love this man_. She took herself in hand, even the lightest touch of her fingers to this new member threatened to make her come, how she was holding it back she had no idea. He had spread those long shapely legs and leaned back again, but kept his head up to watch her, supported by his elbows. She pressed it to his inner lips, allowing the feeling to wash over her, the nerves tingling and burning, her moan escaping before she could stop it- it felt so good to be in him like this- his new cunt was so wet and warm and accommodated her new length right to the hilt. He hummed and sighed and gasped as she pulled back and thrust a little harder this time. She couldn't hold out for long, she knew, but dammit she would try! 'Keep going,' Thor whispered, his female voice was still his, still her Thor 'this is... it's... oh my love!'

She loved his arcane pillow talk, silly as it sounded out of context, she did love how sincere and loving he was. She worked a little harder hooking her grasps around his thighs and picking up the pace, each thrust bringing her closer and closer. She watched the way his breasts bounced slightly with each jolt of her hips, his eyes rolled back in his head and panting fit to burst. _This is his first time_ , she realised, _the first time he's ever been penetrated like this he's let me do this-_

'Turn over,' her voice harsh, despite herself 'I want... from behind-'

He didn't need telling twice, feet on the floor, bent over the edge of the bed and angled for her, she took him again, holding that firm muscled waist, sliding in and back out with slick, hard strokes. His moans were beautiful, his loving words and the way he grasped the blankets as he seemed to come over and over, getting so wet inside she threatened to loose her grip- until she finally came, pressed deep inside him and her orgasm bursting within her and rolling over her in hot waves. She rode it out as long as she could, the relief was so intense and wonderful- finally, slipping out from him and falling forward and into his embrace. Her vision was mired with stars and purple fog, but she could focus on that smile and she touch his cheek- oh. 'I am me again,' the familiar male voice had returned, as had his chest and those huge, warm arms. She settled against him, a feeling of relief and a little regret. 'You were always _you_ ,' she pointed out, 'just with... extras.' She patted his chest, missing the 'extras' already!

'They were magnificent weren't they? Though yours are just as wonderful.'

'I was going to take you bra shopping and everything!' She sighed 'Can you do it again?'

'Not for a while,' he confessed, 'the magic is somewhat temperamental, but I will do. Anything for that smile I see now.'

She laughed a little weakly and reached down to herself 'Oh- that's gone to. Probably just as well.'

'It suited you.'

'Thanks... I think.'

They lay, just basking in the afterglow, Jane's hand on his taught abs and tracing the lines in an idle thought. 'Can the Lady Sif do that? Y'know... grow... it?'

Thor laughed 'Oh she can do _much_ more than that my love, you will enjoy her company.'

' _We_ will enjoy her company,' Jane corrected 'I am not leaving you out.'

'How considerate,' he sighed and drifted into sleep 'for now, let us rest.'

'Yeah... let's.' She followed him, her eyes gently drifting closed and her head resting on his chest, lulled by his heart beat.


End file.
